


Fallen

by Denmommy89



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmommy89/pseuds/Denmommy89
Summary: When a escaped angel escapes her captors she lands in a small Montana wilderness where she intends to chill out and enjoy wildlife. As she descends a bunch of crazed cultists from a place called "Eden's gate" saw her land and now she is being hailed as their warrior. Unfortunately for them Genesis has zero interest in helping a bunch of stupid humans. unfortunately for her, she meets the leaders the Seed family and she's about to learn that "Stupid" is the very last thing they are. (A LOT OF ONE SHOTS SURROUNDING THIS PREMISE, WILL UPLOAD EVERY SUNDAY OR SATURDAY UNLESS SCHOOL KILLING ME)





	Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Runway angel escapes her heavenly captors and runs to the Montana wilderness to hide out. too bad for her a group of crazed cultists hailing from a place called "Eden's Gate" spot her descending from the heavens and they let their leaders know. at this point this runaway meets the Seed family, a seemingly boorish human cultist family, as delusional as all the rest of humanity. but soon she discovers they aren't nearly as stupid as she wants to believe.
> 
> Joseph has finally found his ultimate sign from god in the form of a black eyed African american angel that has fallen from the heavens and now he has made it his personal mission to bring her back to the light. whatever it takes, he tells himself. he knows she was meant for them. 
> 
> it's up to him to show her.

Her back arched against the bed as the Father’s head nuzzled against her sex, his tongue pushing deeper and deeper inside her.  
Genesis kept her eyes on the ceiling and tried to mask her face into one of placidity. But who knew a fucking priest could make her feel like this? A masterful lick caused her to buck her hips and let out a cry that she was desperate to keep muffled.  
When she had landed in the forest a few days ago, desperate to hide from her would be captors, she couldn’t even imagine that she would become the sex slave of these pathetic hick cult.  
“Do not fight me my angel.” The tattooed priest muttered from between her legs.  
“Fuck you!” she screamed, her brown eyes turning a murderous black. “Damn you let me go!”  
She pulled against the chains that kept her wrists bound firmly to the headboard and her ankles to the legs of the bed. Joseph removed his lips from her outer part and sat up, still between her open limbs.  
He gently licked his lips, absorbing, tasting his fallen angel’s juices. He did it slowly, deliberately, his blue eyes raking over her body, before making contact with her eyes. They had started to clear from the pure black orbs and gone back to their normal light brown hue.  
“There’s my angel.” He leaned across her, laying himself on her, took her face between his hands and kissed her. “You have something inside you…it is consuming you inside and out.” he peppered kisses on her lips and then started moving down her throat.  
How long had this torture been going on!? Genesis cried in her mind.  
Sweat soaked the sheets under them, as Joseph had been caressing her silky cocoa colored skin for what seemed like forever. Dark hickeys marked her skin in a way she didn’t even think was possible. He didn’t even bite. He just, gently sucked at parts of her body.  
He took his time with her and soon she could no longer hold onto her pride, her voice escaping her and soon she was a panting, shaking mess.  
“You-you won’t get away with this. You are NOTHING! A stupid human pretending to be something more! You think you MATTER!? You don’t.” Genesis laughed at him. “You had better get this sick shit in now, because when I get my full strength back…I am going to fucking kill you-”  
Suddenly with little warning, he straightened up and grabbed hold of her thighs, hiking them up onto his waist and making her legs lock behind his back.  
“I will cleanse your body of this pride you hold so dearly.” He ran his hands up her body, caressing her stomach and then her breasts, gently leaving a kiss on each one.  
She felt something push against her entrance and she started to try to kick, but it was too late as he pushed inside her. It didn’t feel like an unwelcome intrusion, it felt like he was filling her. It was warm, and for some reason a wave of pleasure shook her body.  
“No! Goddamn it!” She cried out, desperate to not feel this feeling that washed over her.  
“Give in my angel…give yourself to me and to God.”  
He was gently moving now, slowly pushing in and out, his long cock hitting her g-spot without any trouble whatsoever. To her frustration their bodies seemed to be made for each other, fitting together like some twisted puzzle.  
Genesis shook her head angrily, her pure obsidian black tears now dripping from her eyes, her same colored hair twirled around her as he started to pick up the pace, causing her entire body to move with each thrust.  
“Fuck you! I will NEVER give into you and I sure as hell ain’t giving myself to your god or whatever. I am my own woman! And this God of yours isn’t fucking real! You’re just like the rest of the chumps of the world! Thinking there’s a god that fucking cares! That he fucking LOVES his people!”  
She sneered at him. “Well I have news for you, when this world goes up in flames…he won’t care. You think he’s talking to you? He ISN’T! It’s all in your head!”  
Genesis was cut off by a hand wrapping around her throat and tightening, before her stilled lips were met with a gently chastising kiss.  
“Keep quiet my darling angel. The lies spewing from your mouth will only prolong your journey to true salvation.”  
He removed his lips from hers and gently started moving again as his other hand caressed her leg, moving between them and playing with her sensitive nub, causing her to jerk and cry out.  
“However…” he pressed harder onto her clit and increased the thrusts. “I do not mind…I will take as long as needed for you to see the error of your ways and bring you back to the light. To God.”  
His rhythm increased fasted and faster and soon they were moving in perfect unison, all thoughts forgotten other than that they needed each other, they needed this moment where there was nothing but pure blinding pleasure.  
In this moment Joseph knew what he was doing was right. From the moment he saw her descend from the sky, black and maroon wings outstretched, he thought she was a vision. She had landed before him, bleeding and in need of aid; he and his brothers knew that she was meant for them.  
Even her name was perfect, Genesis, after the first book in the bible. She was perfect for them. But first, she had to be saved. The maroon winged angel needed guidance, needed to be strong, needed to atone.  
Their vision went white as they orgasmed together and to her horror, she felt him pulse inside her, streaming his seed inside her.  
Dear god no.  
she whimpered Soon they lay there, Joseph between her legs, still inside of her. Unconsciously, her walls still twitched and tightened around him.  
They were sweaty, tired and Joseph pressed a kiss to her breasts as he rested his head between them.  
She soon heard the front door open and heavy footsteps approached and opened the door. With what little strength she had left, she opened her eyes and saw the rest of the brothers.  
John, the black haired, suave and sadistic lawyer.  
Jacob, the red haired, fiery and strong soldier.  
They both stood over the intertwined couple and smiled as they started to disrobe.  
“Damn Joseph. It seems you’ve had a rough day.” John grinned.  
Joseph chuckled before sitting up and rolling onto the side of the bed and grabbing a drink off the bedside table.  
“Not rough, tiring perhaps. But I enjoy it.”  
“I hope our little pup was…cooperative.” Jacob smiled a wolfish smile, taking off his shirt.  
“Yeah I’d hate to have to get another set of chains. Maybe this one could go around her neck.” John laughed, pulling off his clothes as well.  
“Yeah you seem real torn up about adding another chain to your new pet!” Genesis snapped.  
The boys all crawled on the large bed and released the chains on one of her legs and both of her arms, allowing her more freedom; she quickly grabbed a bottle of water and drank all she could.  
“You are not our pet. You are our angel. A new part of our family.” Joseph kissed her forehead.  
“We accept you for all you are.” Jacob growled.  
“And what you will become.” John finished.  
Soon the Seed brothers lay across the bed, near their newfound fallen angel.


End file.
